barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Barney Standard Feature Home Videos
Featuring 2 Episodes on Episode Video and Home Video and Featuring 3 Episode VHS at the same Time!!!!!!. List: First Generation Videos in Double Feature in 1999-2000 * Barney's Birthday / Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney's Best Manners / Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney's Home Sweet Homes / Love to Read with Barney (Standard Version) (1999) * Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) / Barney's Alphabet Zoo (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney Live in New York City / Barney's Imagination Island (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney's Families are Special / Barney Safety (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney's Making New Friends / Riding in Barney's Car (Standard Version) (1999) * Barney Songs / Barney's Talent Show (Standard Version) (2000) * Barney's Fun and Games / Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Standard Version) (2000) * Barney's Once Upon a Time / Barney's Sense-Sational Day (Standard Version) (2000) * Barney's Colors and Shapes / Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Standard Version) (2000) * Barney's Annual Special 1996 (Standard Version) (2000) yes! Second Generation Videos in Double Feature in 2003-2004 # Camp WannaRunnaRound / Barney's Adventure Bus / Barney's Good Day, Good Night (Standard Version) (2003) # It's Time for Counting / Barney in Outer Space (Standard Version) (2003) # Barney's Big Surprise / Barney's Halloween Party (Standard Version) (2003) # Barney's Annual Fall 1998 (Standard Version) (2003) # Sing and Dance with Barney / What a World We Share (Standard Version) (2003) # Walk Around the Block with Barney / Let's Play School (Standard Version) (2003) # Barney's Night Before Christmas / More Barney Songs (Standard Version) (2003) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / Barney's Super Singing Circus (Standard Version) (2003) # Come on Over to Barney's House / Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Standard Version) (2003) # Barney's Musical Castle / Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Standard Version) (2004) # Let's Go to the Zoo / Barney's Pajama Party (Standard Version) (2004) # Barney's You Can Be Anything / Barney's Beach Party (Standard Version) (2004) # Round and Round We Go / Barney's Christmas Star (Standard Version) (2004) Third Generation Videos in Double Feature in 2009-2010! # Barney Songs from the Park / Read with Me, Dance with Me (Standard Version) (2009) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun / Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad (Standard Version) (2009) # Barney's Movin' and Groovin' / Let's Pretend with Barney (Standard Version) (2009) # Now I Know My ABC's / Barney's Colorful World (Standard Version) (2009) # Ready, Set, Play! / Let's Go to the Farm (Standard Version) (2010) # Barney's Just Imagine / Barney's Everyone is Special (Standard Version) (2010) # The Land of Make-Believe / Can You Sing That Song (Standard Version) (2010) Fourth Generation Videos in Double Feature in 2015-2016 # Barney's Let's Make Music / Let's Go to the Fire House (Standard Version) (2015) # Shake Your Dino Tail / Dino Mite Birthday (Standard Version) (2015) # Celebrating Around the World / Barney's Animal ABC's (Standard Version) (2015) # Hi! I'm Riff! / The Best of Barney (Standard Version) (2015) # Once Upon a Dino Tale / Top 20 Countdown (Standard Version) (2015) # Let's Go on Vacation / Barney's Sharing is Caring (Standard Version) (2015) # Barney's Jungle Friends / We Love our Family (Standard Version) (2015) # Barney's Please and Thank You / Egg-Cellent Adventures (Standard Version) (2015) # Let's Play Outside / Furry Friends (Standard Version) (2016) # Barney's A Counting We Will Go / Best Fairy Tales (Standard Version) (2016) # Barney's Musical Zoo / Shapes and Colors All Around (Standard Version) (2016) # I Can Do It / 1-2-3 Learn (Standard Version) (2016) # Big World Adventure / A Very Merry Christmas (Standard Version) (2016) # I Love My Friends / Clean Up, Clean Up (Standard Version) (2016) # Planes, Trains and Cars / All About Opposites (Standard Version) (2016) # Most Loveable Moments / Let's Go to the Doctor (Standard Version) (2016) Fifth Generation Videos in Double Feature in 2019-2020 * Let's Go to the Moon / Play with Barney (Standard Version) * Dance with Barney / Imagine with Barney (Standard Version) * Most Huggable Moments / Perfectly Purple (Standard Version) * Story Time with Barney / Happy Birthday, Barney (Standard Version) * A Super Dee Duper Day / This is How I Feel (Standard Version) * Tee-Riffic Bugs and Animals / It's Showtime with Barney (Standard Version) * Barney's Worldwide Adventure / Dinos in the Park / Playground Fun (Standard Version) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation